3. - WASHINGTON NAVAL YARD, WASHINGTON, D. C., N. C. I. S. HEADQUARTERS (M. T. A. C.) -
Everybody is seated. Mr. Shannon has classified folders handed out to all present at the meeting. PATRICK JAMES SHANNON Director Vance, Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here today to talk to you about a global initiative to help fight against the problem of international threats. PATRICK JAMES SHANNON For the time being, this meeting is to be considered classified top secret. You are not to discuss this with anybody outside this room. Gibbs turns his head and looks at Director Vance while classified folders are being handed out. PATRICK JAMES SHANNON At this point, Admiral Watson will be going over the details. PATRICK JAMES SHANNON Admiral. ADMIRAL FRANK S. WATSON The folders that were handed out contain background information and directives on the program. ADMIRAL FRANK S. WATSON The government leaders of various friendly nations have put together an organization working through the U. N. Security Council and Interpol called I. M. T. A. C., which stands for “International Multiple Threat Alert Center”. LEROY JETHRO GIBBS How exactly are we involved? PATRICK JAMES SHANNON Because of various events dealing with terrorism that have directly involved with N. C. I. S. in general, and your team specifically, it was felt that you should be part of the program. PATRICK JAMES SHANNON We are also requesting to assign temporarily a couple of your people to be part of the shakedown cruise for the United Earth Defense Command’s new experimental submarine. ADMIRAL FRANK S. WATSON While the decision is theirs, we have picked two people we would like to be assigned. DIRECTOR LEON VANCE What can you tell us about this Submarine? PATRICK JAMES SHANNON Chief? The Chief Engineer calls up the Technical information for the Deep Submergence Submarine U. S. S. Titanic on the main screen. CHIEF ENGINEER DUNCAN AHERN It is called the “Deep Submergence Submarine U. S. S. Titanic”, or “Titanic D. S. V.” The submarine boasts the latest technologies from all over the world. Some of which are still considered classified. Tim and Abby are looking at each other as if they just won the grand prize. TIMOTHY MCGEE Sir? Who do you have in mind to go on this mission? Before Patrick James Shannon has a chance to answer, Gibbs speaks up. LEROY JETHRO GIBBS Director, I need my team to stay here. Do we really need to have any of us on the boat? DIRECTOR LEON VANCE Gibbs, you know that with everything that has happened since nine eleven that it would do us good to assist them. I would also remind you that our involvement comes directly from SECNAV. ADMIRAL FRANK S. WATSON I realize that these are unusual circumstances, Agent Gibbs. I can promise you that they will be perfectly safe. The shakedown cruise will last at least two days, three at most. LEROY JETHRO GIBBS Just whom do you plan on using? PATRICK JAMES SHANNON According to our records, the best people that would be asked to come on board would be your Chief Forensic Specialist Miss Abigail Sciuto, and Agent Timothy McGee. Upon hearing that, Special Agent Timothy McGee is a bit concerned remembering some problems he has had in the past with seasickness. Chief Forensic Specialist Miss Abigail Sciuto, however, has some concerns of her own. PATRICK JAMES SHANNON If there are no further questions, the opening ceremonies will begin in two days time at sixteen hundred hours. Further information will be given to you later today. Thank you. PATRICK JAMES SHANNON Director Vance? DIRECTOR LEON VANCE Yes? PATRICK JAMES SHANNON I would like to have my people begin connecting the equipment. DIRECTOR LEON VANCE Ok, go right ahead. My people will give you whatever help you need. PATRICK JAMES SHANNON Thank you, Director. Patrick James Shannon signals to the chief engineer and the Ensign to have the work started. Admiral Frank S. Watson, Director Leon Vance, and Patrick James Shannon then have a private discussion. ANTHONY D. DINOZZO McGee? TIMOTHY MCGEE Yes, Tony? ANTHONY D. DINOZZO Does that Admiral remind you of anybody? Special Agents Anthony D. DiNozzo and Timothy McGee look at the Admiral talking to Director Vance. TIMOTHY MCGEE Now that you mention it, he does. However, that has to be a coincidence. TIMOTHY MCGEE You know what the boss says about coincidences. ANTHONY D. DINOZZO I know. ANTHONY D. DINOZZO Do you think that you will be able to work with that new technology? TIMOTHY MCGEE Not a problem Tony. I have been taking classes to get me up to speed. ANTHONY D. DINOZZO Really? Ok, good luck. Return